


Socks or Sucks

by Bill_Longbow



Series: Two mechanics, a camboy and a lumberjack walk into a bar [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Steve/Steve/Tony/Bucky, Banter, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Handsfree Orgasm, M/M, Small!Steve, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow
Summary: Steve and Tony hook up. Steve wears socks. Banter and sex ensues.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Two mechanics, a camboy and a lumberjack walk into a bar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704391
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	Socks or Sucks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swisstae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swisstae/gifts).



> This is written for the lovely Swiss and her absolute horror at people wearing socks during sex. Thank you to [Maya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicology/) for betaing and thank you to [Skye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_wyr/) for being the best cheerreader, as ever!
> 
> This is set in the camboy verse, but later than the other fics that still need to be completed. It has a bit of a spoiler, in that there will be a happy ending, but anyone reading my works knows I'm a sucker for those, so it's not that big of a spoiler. It's self indulgent happy sex. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!

Steve fumbles for his keys in his jacket, severely hampered by Tony fumbling for something else. 

"Oh God, stop it, Jesus," Steve moans and he slumps forward completely when Tony manages to unbutton Steve's much too tight pants to paw at his dick. 

"Nope." Tony grins and drops to his knees to wet Steve's boxers with his tongue. 

_ "We're practically on the sidewalk," _ Steve hisses and miracle of miracles finds his keys and manages to push open the door all while Tony is tormenting him. Steve's all for public sex, but not right in front of old Mrs Lehman's window. 

"You can't have a dick like this and not expect people to worship it like the masterpiece that it is." Tony sounds almost reasonable, except for the fact that his voice is muffled against Steve's groin.

"Get inside, you idiot," Steve mutters and pulls at Tony's hair, voice more fond than he'd like to admit. 

"I was thinking the other way around," Tony winks, the smooth asshole, as he straightens and saunters into Steve's apartment as if he didn't almost make Steve come in his boxers in public. 

Steve growls and hurries after him, throwing the door closed with more force than he intended, and he cringes at the loud bang that reverberates through his and all adjacent apartments. No angry shouts follow it, thankfully, and he walks into the living room to see Tony already dressed down to his trousers, his button down hanging unceremoniously over the back of the couch.

Steve walks right into Tony’s space to resume the kissing they started outside. Or well, in the bar where Steve was surprised to hear a familiar voice call out his name, to be precise.

The way Tony’s hand is curled in his hair and Tony’s tongue doing intoxicating things to Steve’s mouth is almost overwhelming. Steve is no virgin by a long shot, but damn, does Tony know what he's doing. 

“I want you to blow me,” Steve breathes against Tony’s lips, and nudges Tony towards the door opposite of the kitchen. They shuffle in that general direction, lips never parting except to allow Tony to pull Steve's shirt over his head. 

Once in the bedroom, they step apart to efficiently take off their pants and boxers. The time to be all sexy about it has gone, they’re horny and comfortable enough with each other to not care about striking a figure tonight. 

Tony is done quicker than Steve, who severely regrets pulling on his tightest pair of skinnies as he hops on one foot to try to pull it off his leg. Finally, he gives up and flops down onto the bed to take off the other leg, and quickly stands to shimmy out of his boxers as well. He turns around to crawl onto the bed where Tony is lazily stroking himself while watching Steve’s striptease.

“You’re keeping those on?”

Steve is taken aback enough by Tony’s question he freezes, one leg mid-air where he aimed to swing it over Tony’s legs to straddle him.

“What?” Steve sits down on the mattress to frown at Tony.

“Those,” Tony points at Steve’s feet. “You’re not naked yet. This is a naked party, get with the times, Rogers.”

“No,” Steve shakes his head. “This ain’t no performance, the socks stay on.”

“Steviekins, it’s not about a  _ performance. _ You can’t just… why?” Tony draws the last syllable out plaintively, like he’s in a Shakespearean play.

"’Cause my feet get cold, of course." Why does anyone wear socks?

"But they're  _ bright yellow with little ducklings _ , and is that… did you  _ darn _ that one?” It sounds like an accusation, and Steve sits up and folds his arms in front of his chest.

“So what if I did? This is my favourite pair.”

Tony shakes his head as he silently repeats Steve’s words, seemingly unable to combine the two facts of ‘socks’ and ‘bed’.

"Would you rather my body kept the blood pumping to my feet to keep them warm or to my dick?" 

"Are you implying your dick is massive enough to cause blood flow problems in the rest of your body?" Tony is grinning again, which is much sexier than that disdainful frown.

“Just stating facts.” Steve palms himself as he looks at Tony, and the way Tony wets his lips at the sight makes Steve’s arousal rise again. 

"Fine, keep your socks on, but you can fuck me from behind so I don't have to watch that travesty."

“Like that’s a punishment,” Steve answers in a low voice when Tony rolls to his hands and knees in one fluid motion.

"Thought you said something about worshipping my cock earlier?" Steve crawls forward to put his hands on each of Tony's cheeks, massaging the firm flesh. 

"I was a different man back then," Tony sighs, even as he leans his head down on his forearms and wiggles his ass, "less scarred by unspeakable sights…"

"You're a real comedian," Steve mutters, more interested in rubbing his thumb up and down Tony's taint than engaging in Tony's antics. It looks like…

"Did Bucky  _ have _ you today?" 

"Right before I left, Sugar," Tony smirks, looking backwards at Steve, “ _ twice. _ ”

Jesus. Tony’s hole isn’t red or puffy, but it’s a near thing. When Steve pushes against the rim there's hardly any resistance at all, and his thumb slips in like into a comfortable glove. 

"You're insatiable," he breathes. 

“Bucky prepped me especially for you,” Tony continues, pinning Steve with a lidded gaze before dropping his head again. 

The statement shakes Steve, so much he barely registers Tony's still talking. 

"... left him passed out…"

"You planned this?" Steve doesn't like how he sounds as small as he is, but it doesn't matter when Tony answers with, "Of course I did, what did you think I was doing in that dive bar?"

Steve doesn't know what to do with this information. He thought it was a happy coincidence they met, never thought Tony had been on a mission. 

"We talked about you as he fucked me open." Tony ends on a moan when Steve pulls at his rim to test how loose he is. 

Steve's breath hitches at the thought of Bucky and Tony involving him in their fantasies. On some level he knows people think about him. Some even give detailed descriptions on his blog of what they would do to him if they could, but that’s fantasy. This feels different, these men  _ know _ him. They know his face and that he studies art and even how he likes his coffee.

"I pictured you were there filming us," Tony continues, "but Bucky thought you'd let me choke on your cock as he fucked me."

Steve pulls back his thumb, and a little bit of what can only be come oozes out of Tony’s hole.

_ Fucking hell. _

A surge of want passes through Steve, strong enough to make his dick twitch and his balls draw closer to his body. A Neanderthal need to claim this ass as his and his alone. 

"Do you have what it takes, Steve?” Tony says almost mockingly. “Will you fuck me raw? Split me open with that monster cock of yours?"

_ Monster cock. _ Of course it’s still about that, not about Steve as… Steve. It might just as well be a performance. He shouldn’t feel as disappointed as he does, but Tony telling him how he was looking for Steve and thinking about him, had hit a nerve Steve thought well hidden. He’s glad Tony doesn’t look at him as he pushes his ass closer to Steve.

“I’ll fuck you, alright,” Steve growls, and refrains from leaning in and licking Tony clean. That’s not for him. He’s just the casual hook up with the big dick, the one to go to when your boyfriend had you twice already.

He rolls to the side so he can reach his night stand, and pulls a condom and lube from it. When he looks to the side he's taken aback by the sweet smile Tony gives him, and even more by the kiss Tony plants onto Steve's nose. 

Blushing, Steve sits up again to disappear from Tony's view, and quickly rolls the condom down and slicks himself up. At first Steve liked Tony's tendency to joke around, but now… now it makes him feel off kilter and Steve hates feeling like that. 

"Come on, come on, don't make me perish of blue balls here," Tony wines, and Steve quickly lines himself up. 

In a bid to make his stupid brain shut up, he pushes in without warning. Tony's loose and the leftover come makes a deliciously filthy noise as he bottoms out in one long stroke. 

_ "Daaaaaamn," _ Tony moans, "God you're big.  _ Fucking finally." _

Steve moans as well -- it's been a while since someone asked him to fuck them instead of the other way around, and the sensation blows his mind. Usually he prefers to bottom, but he's glad they switched today. 

Tony pushes his ass back against Steve's groin. "Move, Rogers, or I'll search your apartment for that dildo and do it myself. I want to come on your cock."

"Steve told you about that, did he?" Steve pulls back slowly, purely to tease at this point, because the idea of Tony coming untouched is hot beyond belief and he has to hold back himself to fuck into Tony with force. 

"He fucked me as we watched that back…"

Again, Steve knows people might be… inspired by his videos, and a few weeks ago Tony's statement would've made him nothing but proud and extremely aroused. 

"We should film this," Steve breathes as he pushes in again, watching avidly as his cock is swallowed by Tony's hole. "Show Bucky how greedy your hole is…"

"Next time. If you pull out now we're having strong words," Tony bites out as he pushes himself back until Steve bottoms out again. 

_ Next time.  _ It doesn't mean anything. Next time they're horny. 

Steve doesn't know why his brain insists on being such a jackass. He's been doing casual hook ups since forever, there's no reason to get hung up like this. 

Maybe it's better if there isn't a next time. 

"Bossy," Steve says -- firmly hiding anything he might think -- and pulls back faster this time, speeding up his movements as he pumps in and out. He holds onto Tony's hips to push himself as deep as he can, earning him a lewd moan or a profanity whenever he bottoms out. 

Steve's cock is large enough he still feels the resistance, and he slows down to watch Tony's rim stretch even further over the head when he almost pulls out all the way and back in.

"Fucking tease," Tony moans. A thin sheen of sweat appears over his whole body and he fists the sheets when Steve repeats. 

Steve wonders if Bucky will be awake when Tony comes home. He would finger Tony's hole to see how loose is after taking Steve's cock, and this thought makes Steve want to stretch Tony as far as he can. 

_ "Steve…" _

Tony's down to pleading and the desperate note in his voice sends another spike of want along Steve's spine. 

"I wore a ring for you," Tony pants and pushes his hips back to fuck himself on Steve's cock. "You need to make me come…"

_ Oh God.  _ The level of planning takes Steve's breath away -- this surpasses a mere horny mood. 

"You didn't come?" he asks incredulous, cupping Tony's balls as he pushes back in. 

Tony  _ keens, _ and Steve is worried about the neighbours, but not worried enough to not roll Tony's balls between his fingers and gently squeeze them. 

_ "Steve, come on, baby, Steve... I need…" _

Tony's babbling riles Steve up further and he slams in with force. The angle is slightly different and Tony keens again, dissolving into sobbing when Steve rubs against that spot with every thrust. It does funny things to Steve's stomach to have someone as desperate as this in his hands, and he leans forward to whisper encouragements and press kisses against the skin of Tony's shoulder.

Steve can hear Tony getting closer as much as feel it, and before he can think better of it, he bites Tony's shoulder.  _ “Come for me…” _

Tony nearly knocks Steve off with how violently his body shakes when he comes at Steve's command. He clenches around Steve to the point of being almost too much, but Steve manages to keep rolling his hips as he fucks Tony through his orgasm. 

He's close himself as well, and needs to pinch the base of his cock after he pulls out against the burn of hanging on the edge. 

"Fucking hell, Spangles," Tony sighs as he flops down on his stomach and rolls onto his back. "Gonna feel  _ that _ tomorrow."

Tony smiles up at him like a lazy cat with a belly full of milk and makes a grabby hands gesture at Steve to come closer. 

Steve's unsure what to do now. Usually he's the one to lie fucked out on the bed, and while he appreciates the look of a good come shot, taking himself in hand now would feel... anticlimactic. 

He stretches out next to Tony, and is drawn into a sweet kiss that turns more heated quickly. Tony really does seem insatiable, with his hands roaming over Steve's body and his tongue licking into Steve's mouth like he could never get enough. 

Steve can't help but rub himself against Tony's thigh, aching for release. 

"C'mere, said I was gonna blow you," Tony says between kisses and feebly paws at Steve's dick.

"You sure? Think I might've fucked the spine outta ya," Steve teases, poking Tony in the side and barely getting a reaction. 

"I'll suck you like a jellyfish, get that dick over here," Tony waved for Steve to move. 

They look at each for one second and burst out laughing. Steve slumps down to snicker against the skin of Tony's chest, feeling the reverberation of Tony's giggles against his cheek.  _ This _ is why Steve will go back next time, against better judgement, and this is exactly why he shouldn't too. 

"Couldn't you have picked a more attractive sea creature?"

"What? Like a merman? Are you into octopeople? Remind me to bring out my tentacle dildo…"

"You haven't…"

"Of course I have, you're not the only one with novelty sex toys, mister."

Tony starts to stroke Steve as they talk, and sits up to push Steve against the mattress to grin down at him. "We should have a dildo showdown…" 

"Careful, you haven't seen my collection," Steve smirks, groaning when Tony starts rolling off the condom of his straining cock. 

"I'm aiming to, you dolt, this is my masterplan." Tony carelessly flicks the condom over the side of the bed. 

Steve wants to grab a new one but Tony holds onto his hip to prevent him from turning. "Unless you've got a real fancy taste in that drawer of yours I'd rather go with the real deal, thank you very much."

Before Steve can protest, Tony leans down to put his mouth on Steve, and  _ sucks. _

All coherent thought briefly flees his mind when Tony sinks on Steve's dick like a magic sword swallower of yore, leaving Steve scrambling for purchase as he fists the sheets to keep from bucking up. He placates a brief feeling of guilt about the condom with the fact that  _ he _ knows he’s totally clean, and lets himself relax. Tony hums in encouragement as Steve does, and the reverberations send tingles all along Steve’s spine. 

Tony’s mouth feels even better than his ass. Or maybe it is the way Tony took over control and Steve can just lie back and not worry about anything. Tony’s hitting all the right spots, and unconsciously Steve spreads his legs a little as Tony bobs up and down on Steve’s cock, setting his whole body alight. 

With every sensation he’s wound up further and further -- his mind blissfully without any of the overthinking of before -- and when Tony sucks him in almost completely and presses at his perineum Steve’s tips over the edge. 

It’s almost too much. His whole body shudders with the release, but Tony never pulls off and swallows and swallows, until Steve stays still, feeling sated and boneless. 

Tony lies back down next to him, looking smug as he wipes at his chin with what looks like Steve’s night shirt. It’s thrown over the side of the bed as well, but Steve can’t find it in him to care when Tony sidles up to him and puts his arm over Steve’s chest.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Steve reaches out to thumb at Tony’s lower lip, unsure how to feel about the sweet kiss Tony presses to the pad.

“Maybe it’s time to get tested together, all four of us,” Tony says instead of answering. Steve’s pretty sure he didn’t hear that right. Or misunderstood. His heart, which was starting to calm down from his orgasm, starts beating wildly again. 

“What?” Steve has never met a set of people better capable of throwing him off kilter than these men can.

Tony shrugs and actually reaches down to pull the blanket over the two of them, instead of taking a shower or slip into his clothes now that the main event is over. 

“Get tested. Are you in the wet spot?”

Steve doesn’t know if it’s the domesticity that feels like a punch to the solar plexus, or the meaning behind Tony’s words. Steve probably is in the wet spot -- and he should change the sheet, and certainly brush his teeth before sleeping -- but Tony is…

“Are you… do you want to be  _ exclusive _ ?”

“You make it sound like fusion style pizza. By the way, never, ever, try Banana Chicken Range pizza. Just don’t. It’s not worth it to sate your curiosity.” Tony snuggles against Steve, for all intents and purposes to stay.

“Haven’t you thought about it?” Tony watches Steve, and for a moment it feels like a trap. Steve has always prided himself on depending on nobody but himself, has always felt the need to feel free, untied. To make his own rules and live by them. 

He immediately chides himself for it. The thought of these men moving on and maybe meeting someone new, someone not him, makes his stomach roil. 

“I might’ve,” he answers carefully, but apparently it’s enough for Tony, who relaxes against Steve’s side.

"Do you think doggy style was invented by people wearing socks?"

"Shaddap, Stark," Steve mutters, but he can't hide the smile that pulls at the corner of his mouth. 

“Wanna borrow a toothbrush?”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come join us on the 16+ [ Stuckony discord server ](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) for all things Tony, Bucky and Steve! Or Tony, Bucky, Steve and Steve in this case.


End file.
